Suzie paid a total of $\$324$ for $x$ tickets to a rock festival. How much did each ticket cost? Write your answer as an expression. $\$$
Answer: Let's see what happens as the number of tickets increases: Number of tickets Price per ticket ${1}$ ${324}\div{{1}} = 324$ ${2}$ ${324} \div{{2}} =162$ ${3}$ ${324}\div{{3}} =108$ Number of tickets Price per ticket ${x}$ ${324}\div{{x}} = \dfrac{324}{x}$ The answer: $\dfrac{324}{x}$